cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolai Korolov
Lieutenant Nikolai Korolov was a Russian tank commander in the Soviet Red Army during World War II. He serves as a player character in the Russian campaign in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. He fights in the siege of Leningrad, and then helps to retake Crimea and Kiev. Biography Early Life Korolov was born and raised in Leningrad, Russia. Before the war, Korolov was married to a woman named Tanya and they had three children. He later joined the Red Army and became a tank commander in one of the Soviet armored divisions. World War II Iran and Moscow Korolov is teamed with another Soviet tank operator, Dimitriy Petrov, and together, they lead Soviet forces in invading Iran. Korolov fights and crushes Iranian forces in the deserts, then assaults the capital city of Tehran. After Iran, when the Germans invade Russia, Korolov and Petrov help to defend Moscow, fighting off the German assaults in a fierce battle. Siege of Leningrad Once Moscow is defended, Korolov and Petrov head to defend Leningrad, fighting past German defenses in the outskirts and delivering a convoy of food to the city. After this, Korolov remains in the city and helps fight off more German assaults, and he keeps defending the city until the relief comes in with Soviet reinforcements lead by Georgy Kulikov and Natalya Simonova. With help from Natalya and Kulikov, Korolov and Petrov lead their men in defending their tank, then they kept fighting through the streets and defending a Soviet headquarters. With that, Korolov helps them assault the city square, and while defending the hall, Korolov kills the German sniper responsible for Kulikov's death. Korolov then leads a counterattack that seizes the square, and then he defends it from German and Finnish reinforcements. Fight for Crimea and Kiev With that, Korolov is teamed up with Natalya and they assault the German held Crimea. Korolov fights past German forces and defenses in the forests of Crimea, then he assaults several camps and villages. After fighting past more German forces in the forests, Korolov then assaults an airfield, taking out a number of German supply planes and barracks, then he head to seize a control tower, in which he procures important documents. After fighting in Crimea, Korolov helps in the battle to retake Kiev. After assaulting German defenses in the outskirts, Korolov fights through the streets and buildings and then fights to seize the German headquarters. Sadly, Petrov is killed in the endeavor, but Korolov manages to successfully seize the headquarters. Personality Korolov was a very brave officer and a skilled tactician, and was also a patriotic man who passionately lead his forces in battle. He took very close care of his men and did what he could to ensure their safety, showing a strong camaraderie and being very protective of others. He also had a penchant for being sarcastic and making witty remarks. Relationships Natalya Simonova Since he was saved by her, Korolov has had a very close friendship with Natalya, with Korolov often caring for her like a father. The two got along very well and worked together often, being very productive together. He showed himself to be very protective of her as a result, and she even comforts him when he loses Petrov. Dimitriy Petrov Korolov has a very close bond with Petrov, as the two had served with each other since the start of the war. The two served in the invasion of Iran, and then fought at Moscow, before fighting the German and Finnish siege of Leningrad. The two are very protective of each other, and when Petrov dies in Kiev, Korolov is very distraught. Georgy Kulikov Korolov was on good terms with Kulikov, and the two often helped and protected each other in Leningrad. When Kulikov is killed, Korolov avenges him by killing the sniper that shot him, and Korolov briefly consoles Natalya on his death. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Communists Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Category:One Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Conspirators Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Hard Workers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Enforcers Category:Right Hand Category:Neutral Category:Empowered Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Extremists Category:Selfless Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Genius Category:Lawful Category:Guardians Category:Normal Skilled Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Hunters Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Wise Heroes Category:Disciplinarians Category:Survivors Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Determinators Category:Authority Category:Vigilantes Category:Serious Category:Evil Exterminators